


Can't Stop The Feeling

by StardustDragon



Series: Love Like That [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryan's Daughter (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan have their third date, and Michael finally meets Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> "Can't Stop The Feeling" by Justin Timberlake

Michael and Ryan text constantly over the next week and a half, with a few phone calls here and there when they’re both free. Michael sees the ad for the local fair on a Thursday, and thinks it would be a good place for their third date.

“Hey, Ryan,” Michael greets when the man answers the phone. “Listen, so, the fair is in town this weekend, what do you think about going?”

“That sounds great, Michael. What day were you thinking? I promised Nicole that I’d take her at some point, so I’ll plan around us.”

“Well,” Michael draws out, buying himself time to find his words. “Why don’t you bring her along? As long as you’re comfortable, that is. I don’t want to force anything.”

Ryan hums. “Okay, let’s do it. We can meet you there.”

\---

Michael is nervous. Holy shit, is he nervous. His internal dialogue is going at a mile a minute from the moment he hops in the shower to get ready.

He gets to the fairgrounds early to buy their tickets, two adults and one child, so he returns to his car to hang out until they arrive. His leg is tapping as he thinks about how today will go. He's worried Nicole won't like him, because he knows it could be a deal breaker if she doesn't. 

From a distance he can see Ryan spot him and point him out to Nicole. Ryan is walking hand-in-hand with his daughter, who is dressed in a pink sundress and sneakers.

She turns her head upward to say something to Ryan, who pauses their walking to reply, looking serious. Michael bites his lip, worried she already doesn’t like the look of him, even though he’s dressed as nicely as he could given the location of their date.

She shakes her head at whatever he says and breaks Ryan’s hold to run at Michael full speed.

“Nicole!”

She slams into Michael and wraps her arms around his middle. “Oof!”

“Are you gonna be my new daddy?”

Michael pries her hands away to drop into a crouch so they’re eye-level. “That’s something you have to talk to your dad about, sweetie.” She wrinkles her nose at the nickname. “Don’t like ‘sweetie’? That’s okay, I won’t call you that, then.”

Smiling widely at Michael now, she asks, “Will you ride the roller coasters with me? Daddy doesn’t like them.”

Michael grins in reply. “Of course I will.”

Ryan is standing a few steps away, watching the scene unfold with a small smile on his face. Nicole wanders back to her dad and takes his hand to lead him to the ticket booth.

“Wait,” Michael calls, pulling the wristbands out of his pocket. Nicole holds out her hand and Michael gently wraps the paper band around her tiny wrist.

Ryan holds out his next, and Michael takes it with one hand, running his other from Ryan’s elbow down to his hand in a silent greeting, then seals the purple band.

“Hi,” he says quietly with a grin.

Ryan replies in kind, then comments, “I could have gotten her ticket.”

“Nonsense, Ryan. I told you I’d pay for our next date, and Nicole is a part of it.”

They lean in for a quick kiss, and Nicole groans audibly. “Gross!” She’s over it immediately when she sees the rides in the distance and reaches out to grab Michael’s hand with her free one. Together, they walk into the fairgrounds.

\---

Nicole wants to do everything, but they decide to go in a giant circle so they don’t miss anything.

She stops at every stand on the path that leads to the rides and games to see what they’re selling, and Michael buys her a cute little cord bracelet that has her name on it. She has Ryan put it on immediately.

Once they get to the game area, her eyes are glued to a giant stuffed Scooby Doo. “Oh my gosh, Daddy,” she stage-whispers. Michael smiles. It’s at a ring-toss game, and Michael knows he has to win it for her. He spent a summer growing up working at the local fair, so he has plenty of practice. Ryan takes her over to a water gun game while Michael tries to win.

He sneaks up behind her, carrying the giant dog on his back. She gasps so loudly and so deeply that Michael is sure she’s forgotten how to exhale. 

She doesn’t really want to let the plush go, but she’s too small to lift it off the ground, so Michael carries it (despite Ryan trying to take it from him). She tries her hand at one last game before they move on to the rides, and Michael sets the dog on the counter for a minute.

Ryan grabs him by the waist and pulls him in for a kiss. “She’s going to want to take that everywhere now.”

Michael shrugs. “It was worth it.”

Ryan leaves his arm wrapped around Michael until she’s done and the worker gives her a small stuffed cow.

\---

Since Ryan doesn’t like roller coasters, he guards the stuffed animals while Michael acts as her adult supervision. The only ride he goes on with them is the merry-go-round, for which she and Michael pick out matching horses and he stands in between the two of them.

\---

At the end of the day, Ryan has to carry Nicole out of the park on his front because she had fallen asleep when they sat down for a drink to cool off.

Michael carries Scooby and the cow, which she named Edgar (Ryan explains she had just watched The Aristocats the night before).

"To be fair to her, she also named the family cat Edgar. I'm not sure why she likes that name so much." 

They walk to Ryan’s car, which is a much more family-friendly SUV this time. He straps her into the backseat with her new friends and leaves the door open so they can talk.

“Thank you for today. I had fun, and I know Nicole did, too.”

Michael shakes his head. “I wanted to do it. And like I was saying on our last date, I know you guys are a package deal. I’m in this as much for her as I am for you.”

Ryan smiles fondly and reaches out to pull Michael to him. They’re pressed close, and share a few small kisses, aware they’re still in public.

“Do you want to um,” Ryan pauses. “Do you want to make this official? Like, dating, boyfriends, whatever. Does ‘boyfriend’ sound too immature?”

“Maybe, considering there’s a kid involved. What about ‘partner’?” Michael suggests.

“I like partner. Do we get our own crime drama, too?”

Michael chuckles. “Only if you wear a police uniform. Or a suit. That’d be hot.”

Ryan flushes. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I should let you guys get home. It’s been a long day for everyone.”

Ryan nods. “I’ll call you.”

They share a goodbye kiss and part ways for the evening.

Michael sits in his car for a few minutes, grinning like a fool. The radio plays in the background.

“Ooh, it’s something magical. It’s in the air, it’s in my blood, it’s rushing on...”

He definitely doesn’t dance in his car on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael absolutely dances in the car on the way home.


End file.
